This invention relates generally to digital video display systems and in particular embodiments to systems adapted to display video television programs.
The convergence of the television receiver and the personal computer has accelerated recently with the advent of the set top computer systems. These systems, sometimes called set top boxes, use a conventional analog television receiver as a display for computer systems. In some cases, the set top box sits on top of the television receiver. By combining the capabilities of a computer system and a television, the system may provide advanced television programming features, such as an electronic programming guide, without requiring the user to incur any unnecessary costs for an additional monitor.
Digital format television broadcasts will be available soon. Currently, high definition television (HDTV) systems receive both digital and analog television broadcasts. The digital broadcast may include one of the various formats of high definition television.
The taste of television viewers varies across the gamut of ages and personality types. Moreover, some television viewers prefer television programs with a lot of action. These programs may be sporting events such as football games, so-called action movies and other types of programs. Some users xe2x80x9csurfxe2x80x9d through television channels attempting to locate programs which meet their tastes. Those who surf for so-called action programs must change from channel to channel, watch a portion of the program to see if the program meets their interests, and then switch to other programs until a suitable program is located.
Thus, it would be desirable to have an automatic technique for identifying video transmissions with a high degree of action.
In accordance with one aspect, a method of receiving a digital video transmission includes receiving video data. Indicia of the amount of video data received over a given time interval is developed.
Other aspects are set forth in the accompanying detailed description and claims.